I'll still feel you, like i'm right beside you
by NerdyMadHatter
Summary: Rose and the meta crisis (John Noble-Tyler) had been together for 2 years before things started getting strange. I mean, even more strange then being them and usually encountering strange. Evolution takes hold of Rose in a new way, and of course, things get out of hand. 9,10 and old companions may be included. No batteries. I explain more in if ya click the blue title.


**Hello readers, if I get any.**

**This is an idea i suddenly had when I was able to use my sister's computer and I had the sudden urge to type.**

**I don't really check through my stuff until i'm writing the next chapter (bad habit) and so their may be a LOT of mistakes. **

**I'm not gonna give the full plot now, (I usually just make it up as I go) so be prepared in case stuff starts changing. I'll mention in the boring author notes if i do so.**

**I'll try long chapters, but since this is sort of a 'before everything happens' chapter, forgot the word, Pro- something. Prologue? Idk, but ya get the idea.**

**Right! So, you may skip bolded junk, but if ya read, I hope ya understand with school ending soon, I may not post right away. Wait maybe two weeks, (or less, depends when I can get my hands on my sister's computer again) and read on fellow fanfic-ers.**

**Allons-y!**

It started when she saw gold. Not the tangible kind, no, but a sort of thin dust that filtered in streams and wisps through the air. The stuff seemed to follow everyone and chain itself around their necks. She wasn't gonna lie and say it didn't scare her, cause it sure as hell did. Everyone looked like they had a noose ready to go, and were just waiting for someone knock 'em down and tighten the rope.

When Rose went into town, needing some time from the mansion, and was looking through the snack aisle for something the Doctor mentioned before, she had looked up for a moment feeling eyes on her and saw it. The gold dust was just there, drifting about in ribbons, trailing people that walked past her. She got many confused glances as she stared in shock it all, almost lifting a hand to touch a strand then thought better.

Fumbling for her phone, she quickly dialed the Doctor's number, hoping he'd pick up for once, and forgetting the snacks, hurried outside. It only dialed twice before a muffled hello crackled through the speaker.

"Doctor." She breathed, taking a second to think before explaining, a bit too long though as her anxiety must have been heard int the one word and he questioned a quick what in alarm.

"The people, there's this," she gestured wildly even though he wasn't there, and why was it getting hard to breath?, "gold stuff, all connecting to people and no one else seems to notice it." Rose takes a in a big gulp of air, shakily running a hand through her hair, and couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the dust. "Was' goin' on?" She didn't mean to sound so scared, she usually wasn't this shaken up over things, but it was all so sudden and the blonde never had a chance to compose herself.

"Rose, where are you now?"

The rest was a bit of a blur, and the next thing she knew the Doctor was pulling her into his arms and whispering reassurances. He took her back to the mansion in his Tardis blue car, _Really rose! I just had to get it! It's just the right shade of blue!_, and when they were alone in their bedroom he pulled her close and sat themselves on the bed.

"Doctor, was' goin' on?"

–

"Time lines?"

"Time lines." he nodded. "Before, when I was just Time Lord me, I could easily look into my 'minds eye' and see 'em. The vortex likes to sort of, hook people, is that the right word? Yah, hook, and sort of keep 'em _prisoners of time_." he voiced dramatically. "Letting us folks who could see the stuff know we shouldn't mess with it and we can't stop their song from ending at the right time."

Rose stared at her human doctor in thought, trying to oversee the chain of yellows and golds around his neck drifting in the air lazily. Mocking gravity by moving up and about, twisting and turning and never fading.

"So," she stared, pursing her lips, "I can see peoples lives? Like, touch it and all that, see into their past?" she couldn't help the disbelief in her tone, really, she couldn't. _Considering you're human,_ reminded her first Doctor. He always said, she was _so _human, if so, why was this happening?

"Wouldn't try it. Time Lords can't even touch it, cause it's not really there. It's just energy really, but we could use of superior Time Lord-y minds," he explained, tapping his temple, "physic stuff and all that. We could tap into that stream and see what was, is, and what will be."

Rose froze. Her heart seemed to stop at those last words. Something resonated inside her, a memory perhaps? She looked up at the Doctor in confusion, saw his lips moving, his brows furrowing in concern as her breaths came just a bit more quicker.

An itch at the back her head had her reaching, but her limb refused to move. Now that she's thinking about it, her whole body wasn't responding to what she wanted to do, which of course was hug the man in front of her and figure out what the bloody hell was going on.

The itching seemed to spread as a melody floated in her head. Was that, was that singing?

The human, once alien, in front of her was shaking her, pleading with her by the looks of it, but she heard nothing, felt nothing, except the creeping itch. Black tendrils filled her vision and then, she blinked, and she was gone.

**See! I bit short, but I'll fix that next time. Reviews/follows/favorites are helpful motivators!**

**You are Fantastic, really, you are.**

**Utterly amazing.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'll see(?) you next time!**


End file.
